


A World Without Monsters

by kikkimax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikkimax/pseuds/kikkimax
Summary: The Winchesters' lives in a world without monsters.





	A World Without Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Too short for notes ;)

 

In a world without monsters Mary Winchester lives to see her youngest son start kindergarten.  Two days later she drops her boys off at school on the way to her daughter’s three-month well-baby check.  Except they never get there.  A drunk in a Buick takes her and the baby out half a block from the doctor’s office.  In a world without monsters bad things still happen to good people.

In a world without monsters John Winchester is devastated by the loss of his wife and baby girl.  He begins to attend MADD meetings, a few at first but it quickly spirals into most evenings and weekends.  Activism helps ease the emptiness for a few years but he always needs more.  Eventually he gives up his day job and becomes something of a vigilante, dragging the boys with him from town to town.  Dean practically raises Sammy while Dad plays judge and jury, a secret superhero, righting wrongs on his own terms.  One day he goes too far.  He crosses the line and gets caught and pays for it with his freedom for the rest of his life.  In a world without monsters justice is still blind.

In a world without monsters Sam Winchester dreams of a normal life.  When his father goes to prison he is separated from his big brother in foster care but studies hard and still manages a full ride to college.  After law school he meets and marries a nice girl and settles down to raise three kids, a cat, and a dog.  A few years into the marriage he begins to suspect she’s having an affair.  When he confronts her she tearfully confesses to needing a little excitement in her life, a little danger.  He forgives her but things are never quite the same.  In a world without monsters ‘normal’ doesn’t guarantee happiness.

In a world without monsters Dean Winchester is the star quarterback of his high school football team.  He’s agile and quick with a deadly accurate aim but his victories seem hollow without his family in the bleachers to cheer him on.  With too much booze and too little study he quickly loses his scholarship his freshman year of college.  Soon after he drops out and travels the country in his Dad’s old Impala hustling pool.  After 9-11 he joins the Marines.  The Corp gives Dean the structure he needs and he blossoms as a leader.  His M-16 and 9 mil are like natural extensions of himself as he patrols the streets of Baghdad.  He feels like he’s found his true calling, serving his country, saving people.  On his third tour in Iraq he’s killed by a bomb strapped to a terrified twelve-year-old. 

There’s no such thing as a world without monsters. 

 

 

 


End file.
